The Fruit Of Forgiveness
by Bamitzbelieber8
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are transported in to a different dimension. Sasuke finds lucy and they becomes friends and help each other in finding sakura.Will something happen between Sasuke and Lucy? What will happen to Sakura as she falls in the hands of a dark guild.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction : The Fruits Of Forgiveness Chapter No : 1

At the warfield...

"Huh? whats that?" sakura thinks as she sees a brights light coming from a small cave."better check it out" sakura says and starts running toward the cave.  
"where is she going?"yells no one else pays attention because sasuke is the only one who shes her thinks that shes running away.  
so he follows reaches the cave, she sees the light coming out from a portal type puts her left hand inside and suddenly the portal pulls her sasuke arrives the only thing left of her was her pink hair but soon are also pulled tries to grab her but slips and falls inside.  
The next thing he knows is that he fells out of the sky and falls into the !  
"where am I?" sasuke thinks as he swims towards the reachs the shore in no time and stands looks up into the dark starts to search for starts walking,trying to find slips as he colappses with was Sakura."what are-"he stops as he learns that sakura is sits beside her waiting for her to wake up but soon his eyes start closing and he fells asleep.

Menwhile at the guild...

"why are they fighting now?"whines lucy."the same old reason"replies comes near lucy and asks lucy,"Naa Luce! Im stronger right?".gray intervines "hes wrong right?" says Gray."Yeesh! why dont you guys ever stop fighting?" says lucy and walks out of the guild."whats with her?" natsu and gray ask mira."hahaha..."laughs mira. Lucy hears them fighting while shes on her way to her fells as she hits something."what the-?" speaks lucy as she finds thats its a boy lying on the ground.

( What actually happened )

Splash! Sasuke fells into a river which is located near lucys thinks that this is a actually couldnt see properly beacause he had been using the sharingan for a long time.

"Oi! Oi! what are you doing here? this is no place for sleeping!".Sasuke doesnt respond ( Duh! he's unconsious! ). lucy thinks for a moment and then summons taurus.  
"Gate of the bull i open thee, Taurus!".."pick him up and take him to my apartment" commands does as his master whishes and carries sasuke.  
Time skip...

They arrive at lucys lays sasuke on lucys bed."thanks a lot!" thanks lucy and taurus returns to the spirit sits on the couch next to sasuke.  
She waits for him to wake up but soons fall wakes up with a horrible scream as she sees sasuke holding a pointy tool at lucys neck. ( it was a kunai ).

Sasku holding a kunai at lucys neck! what will happen?Find out in the next chapter...Good bye till then.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter No : 2 : Friendship

"what the-" Lucy freaked out to see a sharp knife type thing on her neck.."who the hell are you?! where's sakura!?"  
sasuke put his kunai back which made lucy calm down but the hell she was relieved he grabbed her hair and threw her on the floor. " what are you doing-?" sasuke didn't let lucy even complete her sentence and again grabbed her was ready to smash her face on the ground when someone stopped his hand."KUSSOOO!"yeled sasuke."loke!" lucy was relieved to see her trusted spirit." i won't allow you to hurt my master" shouted loke."hmmm..." Lucy was finally spoke as loke was punching sasuke."NOO!" yelled lucy."Nande?!".loke was shocked as lucy stopped him."don't hurt him" lucy yelled and forced loke to go back..."BAKA! why would you send your summoning back?! laughed sasuke.  
"i sent him away so you could see that i don't want to fight and im just trying to help you" she explained.  
'HELP' repeated sasuke " i dont need anyones HELP" yelled sasuke. Lucy didn't reply. sasuke turned behind to see her andd found her fainted..."Hmmm..."Sasuke layed lucy on her bed and sat down quietly on her couch.  
Later that morning...

Lucy woke up but she didn't open her eyes as she tought that sasuke would try to hurt her knew that was awake he said,"Oi! Wake up! i know you are awake!" .Lucy opened her eyes in fear but she was relieved that sasuke wasn't pointing anything at her neck she got came closer and stared straight into lucy's chocolate brown eyes.  
"Gomen..." he apologyized."What was that.. i couldn't hear you..." lucy teased sasuke."You want me to smash your face again?" sasuke frightened lucy."just joking..." laughed sasuke..."i just want to save my friend..." spoke sasuke i a low voice.  
"don't worry i'll help you" lucy assured him her help..."so we're friends?"asked lucy."seems so" replied sasuke...

Lucy's POV:  
"so who's this he wants to save? is it a girl? why should i care its not that i'm jealous or anything...He has nothing special anyway..  
except for a cute face, perfect onix eyes and his beautiful raven hair which remind me of gray...HUH?! what am i thinking?" i was lost in my own little world..."lucy,Lucy Lucy!" i came back to earth when i heard sasuke yelling my name.."Huh?"

Normal POV: "I'll need my nakama's help though..." lucy told him.."okay then lets go get them.."..."he had a high spirit he reminded me of Natsu..."  
lucy thought to her self.."you out again? you sure space out a lot" he teased lucy and began to laugh again.."whats so funny?" lucy whined and soon they were on their way to thhe guild...

TIME SKIP

They reached the guild but lucy was stunned to find Sting inside the guild. he was fighting with natsu...Lucy looked at sasuke and he stood there with no interest..."oi blondie!" sting pointed at lucy.."ME?! what the hell?!" lucy thought...

* Line Here *

Why's sting here? what does he want with lucy?...Find out this and more in the next chapter of THE FRUITS OF FORGIVENESS Please give me advice on what should happen next... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter:No:- 3

-Flash back-  
The door of the guild suddenly opened with a was looking at the door.A stepped sighed and looked around the guild then he shouted,"Lucy!".Natsu turned around and came near sting."Why are you hear?!" Natsu yelled at sting who was still trying to find 's expression changed and then he punched Natsu. POW! They began to fight like wild animals and thats when Lucy and Sasuke arrived at the guild.  
-End of Flash Back-

sting came near Lucy and grabbed her hand,he pulled her towards the door,"Where are to taking me?!" Surprised Lucy asked didn't reply. Some one grabbed Lucy's other arm and pulled her toward who had not expected this lost his grip and she was pulled back."I need her so i want to get the HELL OUT!"yelled sasuke. Sting tried to lunch him but sasuke dodged the attack with ease and flew up in the was surprised to see how good sasuke was at was about to land another punch on sasuke when sasuke used a different type of said "chidori" everyone was amazed at his was about to hit sting but someone grabbed sting by his waist and flew up and saved him."Rogue!" Shouted sting as we was rather astounded to see him here as well. Sasuke grabbed Lucy's arm and moved back a little to save her from any further attack. "STOP!" Lucy shouted with all her might as shes hook sasuke's hand off. Everyone start starring at her... There was a long pause

.

.

.

"Why are you here? And why are you both fighting like little kids?" Lucy asked.  
Lucy's POV:  
I was so damn annoyed...why were they fighting?why is sting here? where's Gray? My inner self was thinking?Sting didn't speak and neither did sasuke. Rogue finally spoke,"we need to te-" he didn't completed...my legs were giving up. Whats happening? What the-? I fell...natsu ran to catch me, i also saw rogue and sting running towards me but they were just too far away...i was almost going to hit the rock solid ground...but i fell on someones soft and gentle arms..." Sasuke-kun" was all that i said and then fainted..."Lucy!Lucy!" Natsu was yelling. I also heard sasuke, he was also worried...

Sooo what do you think? Is it good enough? Well honestly, I'm just trying to make Lucy the centre of the attention...don't worry shes gonna be okay...till then! see Yah!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter No : 4

Hey! i don not own fairytail i wish i did...i want you all readers to post a review, you think you can do it?

Lucy's POV:-

I woke up at the was lying on the sofa that was next to the was sleeping."Cute!"  
i thought to myself.I saw Sting and Rogue behind the was looking very tensed and so was Rogue?."Are they worried about me?" i thought...I was starring them when sting's eyes met entered the room and came near me..."Luigi!" he yelled..."its Lucy!" i whined..."why are you here?" i asked him when he didn't reply."I...I..." he was hesitating maybe buy why?...Rogue entered the room. Sting said, " Rogue tell her I can't...!" he ordered rogue." Gotchaaa..." rogue spoke in response of sting's order..."why are you here?"  
i asked him because he was determined to talk to me so maybe he'll answer my question...Sting left the room afterwards..I looked at natsu who wasn't awake...sleeping peacefully..."kawaaaiii"..."AhhEM..." rogue drew my attention towards him...I starred into his eyes...'Worried' spoke his eyes."Miss...we're here to help you"  
"help me? but why?" ...he interuppted and began to explain...

~Time Skip~

so he told me that he and sting joined a guild but they came to know that it was a dark guild and they had captured a pink haired girl who claims to be from another wanted to capture a celestial wizard likely to be me..  
for an unknown reason but they assumed that it had so ething to do with zeref...so sting and rogue came here in order to save me from the evils hands of the dark guild...  
" A pink haired girl? From another world?" I said as i heard his story..."hn" was all he said...  
"Where's sasuke-kun? It must be her friend..." i looked around but i couldn't find him..."Did he leave?" i asked rogue "The raven haired boy? Yeah he leaved...an hour ago..." I was shocked to hear that..."why would he leave?" i thought They let me go after an hour because i was feeling well now so i was headed towards my home now but i was still sad about sasuke-kun leaving...i hoped that i could find him because i had information on her friend but where would he be? I opened the door and was shocked or rather surprised to see sasuke-kun lying on my bed lifelessly...  
my mouth opened up wide ( even a aeroplane could fit inside ) "where ere you?!" i didn't reply...i was so happy to see him again i ran near him and hugged him tight...i kissed him on his cheek in reaction he blushed...he looked so cute and shy...I blushed too...He started to laugh...His laugh sounded familiar..."natsu" i said...He raised his eyebrow when i spoke his name...To tell the truth i've been ignoring everyone since sasuke-kun arrived...I got lost into my imagination but i came back when i heard im saying,"Earth to lucy! Earth to lucy!" i laughed 'cuz he was looking so cute while saying that..Someone knocked...I got up fixed my hair and opened the door. I found Natsu and Gray along with Sting and Rogue..."Whe are they all here?" i thought..."heya!" natsu said... I looked behind him and saw gray he was smiling at me i blushed...They all entered my home...Though Rogue and Sting weren't invited...They sat down but before Gray could I grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the kitchen I locked the door and whispered so no one could here us..." why are you here?"  
i asked him but he gave me know reply and put his fingers on my lips and said,"SSShhhh..." i blushed

What happens next? is this a graylu moment? why are they here? find out in the next chapter which is probably going to be the last sorry but i'm writing another great fanfiction for you guyzzzzzzzzzzz! 


End file.
